


Dark

by Zaikia



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Dark Character, Dominance, F/M, Insanity, Kissing, Mental Instability, Monsters, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Tongues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Silent Hill and with no way out, Shell comes across a monster of Silent Hill that reveals to be the manifestation of her dark side. And he will do anything to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How did she even get here...? 

Shell honestly had no idea how she ended up in this abandoned, godforsaken town that was named Silent Hill. She was only driving her car down a road to get home and of course, she had to swerve to hit a deer. Next thing she knew, she woke up in the town with her car barely holding itself together, having rammed right into a tree. 

She was lucky she didn't suffer any worse injuries, merely a cut and bruised temple. She brushed the ash that was falling from the very clouded sky off her dark brown hair, the long locks becoming slightly chilly from the air. She wondered how someone could end up in this town....even she didn't know. 

Shell's hazel orbs scanned the area and she looked on either side of her. On her right side was the abandoned Cafe Mist and on her left side was the Grand Market. She heard some sort of rustling coming from the thick ass fog a little bit ahead of her and she knew she needed a weapon. She did not have a good feeling about any of this at all. 

Looking around for a few moments, she spotted a long pipe with a sharp end that looked like it had been chewed off by something. She walked a little bit down the street, squinting her eyes to see through the fog. She heard some sort of lurching or even a retching sound and her eyes narrowed as the sound got closer. A figure began to appear through the fog.

When the figure finally showed itself, Shell's eyes went wide and an emotion that only her body could produce in the most horrible situations came from the pit of her very soul. The creature looked like as a person would with a straight jacket on, except it was made from its own flesh. Shell backed away as the creature lurched towards her, something rippling and opening in the middle of its chest. 

“Shit!!” She swore and threw herself to the side as the creature let out a very acidic mist. Once it touched the ground, the acid seemed to eat away at the cement. She kept a firm grip on her pipe and ran up from behind the creature, yelling out and slamming the sharp end of her pipe through the creature's deformed head. 

The creature gurgled, black liquid trickling down from the wound in its head. Shell yanked her pipe out and the creature fell to the ground, twitching. She slammed the pipe over its head a couple times, just to make sure it stayed down. 

She sighed heavily and plopped down on the sidewalk, rubbing her face with one hand. “This is fucking crazy....” 

She thought deeply about where she should go, when she heard loud and heavy footsteps coming from within the fog. She looked around with slight fear, trying to figure out which direction the footsteps were coming from. “H....hello...?” She called out, her voice shaking a little. She had tightened her grip on the pipe in her hand. 

Then from within the fog, she saw what looked like, a very tall man walking towards her. 

Shell gasped and scooted back, forgetting she had been sitting down and had fallen onto her back. She propped herself onto her elbows and watched. The figure was closing in on her, getting closer and closer every waking moment. The figure seemed to be grinning widely. 

She huddled into only corner, watching with slightly wide eyes. As she figure neared, she could see more details of him. Very tall and muscular, didn't even seem to have an inch of fat on him. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of black fitting pants and knee high boots. Pale skin, black hair that reached the nape of his neck and unholy red eyes. 

Shell gasped and huddled against the corner more, wishing she could just vanish through it. Her hand shook as she tried to raise her weapon in an act of defending herself. The man was soon right in front of her and he kneeled down on one knee to look over her closely. 

Shell's hazel eyes went to a weapon that was hooked to his hip, a large, machete like blade with a curved tip. She shuddered at that, not wanting to find out how painful being sliced by the man's blade was. She suddenly yelped when the man's large hand reached out and took a hold of her chin, bringing her face closer to his. 

He seemed to be studying her, his red eyes trailing up and down her body. But he seemed to be more focused on her face. Shell didn't move, only blinking every few seconds and wondering what this man was doing. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he had high cheekbones, a perfect nose and she could see that his teeth were slightly sharp when he grinned. 

The man's grin suddenly vanished and he finally spoke up, his voice very deep and having a growly tone to it. The man seemed to have a look of disbelief in his red eyes, “You can't be....” 

“I..I don't know what you're talking about....” 

“Are you her...?” He asked, his eyes soon going wide with what seemed to be childish enthusiasm. “Are you Shell..?” 

Shell blinked. How did this man know her name? “Uh.....y-yes...I'm Shell...” 

The man suddenly grinned widely and jumped up with a laugh. “Holy fuck! I can't believe it!” 

Shell had jumped when he did that. He had startled her a bit and she looked majorly confused. “W...what...?” 

“Fuck! I really can't believe it's you!” He knelt down in front of her again, this time on both knees. He grabbed her face in his rather large hands, his thumbs stroking her skin. He didn't seem to notice the rather very confused expression on Shell's face. “You're really here....” His voice went down a bit, almost seeming like a child that found his long lost mother. 

“W....what are you talking about...?” Shell asked, her hazel eyes blinking. She really had no idea who this man was and she was even more confused when he said it was 'really her'. 

“You don't recognize me...?” The man grinned again, his hands still holding onto her face. 

Shell looked at the man even closer and then it clicked. This man....looked like her a bit. “Wait...are you...?” 

“You?” He grinned again. “I'm the evil in you. The sexual longing that enrages you. The twisted darkness that hides in your mind.”

Shell had shuddered a bit when he spoke those words. “So basically.....you're the manifestation of my darkest and deepest desires and such?” 

“Right-O.” He cackled. 

“But....how...?” 

He shrugged. “This is Silent Hill, the one place where your darkness comes out to play.” He finally let go of her face and strangely, Shell missed it. His hands were really warm and she was cold in many places. 

Shell stood up and brushed the ash off the top of her head and shoulders. She was looking around, trying to decide which direction they should head in when a loud, air raid siren went off. She jumped upon the very loud sound and so did the man. “Shit!” The man shouted and all of a sudden, his large hand wrapped around hers and she yelped as he yanked her up and began dragging her down the street. 

“W-what's going on?!” Shell questioned, nearly tripping over her own feet. 

“No time to explain!” He shouted and dragged her into one of the abandoned stores, taking her to the back and then quickly hid behind some boxes. He yanked Shell down into his lap and when she opened her mouth to speak, his hand reached around and silenced her before she could say anything. “Stay quiet.” He whispered. 

Shell nodded, keeping her ears and eyes open for anything. She heard more noises from outside, some roars, some shrieks or screeches or even snarling. But she did stiffen up when she heard a distant, scraping sound and heavy thuds, like footsteps, that followed with the scraping. 

The man seemed to stiffen up also and he put his finger on his free hand against his lips, silently telling her to stay quiet. Shell nodded and stayed quiet, barely letting out sounds. Even if she did, they were muffled behind the man's hand. The scraping got closer and she suddenly heard a scream from outside and then a large THUMP, as if the person screaming had just been silenced. 

Shell let out a small, muffled whimper. The man soothed her by rubbing her shoulder and silently telling her it was going to be alright. It was not long before the scraping soon vanished into the distance and everything went silent again. The whole place was dark, but the man's red eyes were glowing a bit in the darkness. 

The man let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand from her mouth. He slowly got up, looking around and then helped her up by grasping her arm. “The Darkness is not safe....we need to find somewhere to hole up.” He spoke. 

“But where?” She asked. 

He shrugged and then knelt down, motioning for her to get on his back. Shell got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her legs up and then stood up fully. “By the way.....I never told you my name did I?” 

Shell shook her head. “No.” 

He grinned as he began to walk. “It's Judgment.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere we can hole up when the darkness comes.” the rather large man replied, shifting Shell on his back so that she was more comfortable. 

“The darkness?” She questioned, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“It's just what happened, with the darkness coming and the loud siren right before the darkness took over. The Cultists call it the Otherworld, Alternate World, Dark World, it has many names.” Judgment replied, glancing around the street they were in. “And the Cultists....if you see people wearing robes, stay away from them Shell....they will take you to their church and burn you...and I am afraid I can't enter the church to save you...” 

Shell tightened her grip on him slightly, nodding. She wouldn't venture far from him, not even if it was necessary. She rested her chin on his broad shoulder and closed her hazel orbs, feeling exhausted. Unknown to her, Judgment spotted the robe of a Cultist running down the foggy street. 

To the Cultist's horror, a pack of deformed dogs leaped out of the bushes and pounced on the Cultist, causing him to scream loudly in agony. Shell jumped at the sound of that, including the sound of the hostile creatures growling and snarling. Judgment quickly walked the other way, not wanting to deal with them while Shell was vulnerable. 

“Don't worry....yer safe with me Shell...” He assured her, picking up the pace of his legs and trying to get further away from the dogs. 

It wasn't long before they both heard the sound of the creatures fade away. “Sorry 'bout that.” He chuckled. “The dogs here ain't too friendly.” 

“So I've noticed....” She murmured, closing her eyes again. She was so damn tired...

“Hey....” He moved his shoulder, trying to nudge her awake. “Don't fall asleep. You can do that once we're holed up. First things first, ya hungry?” 

At the sound of 'hungry', Shell's stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed out of embarrassment. He couldn't help but cackle a bit. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

Judgment walked into the local market/convenience store, gently setting Shell down on her feet. “Stay close.” He told her. 

She nodded and looked around for anything they could use for food. Shell found a tattered backpack that would be suitable for them to use for food. She walked around with Judgment and found cans of fruit and vegetables. “This should be enough for a few days at least.” Judgment said and zipped up the backpack. “Now to find water.” 

Shell found plenty of water in water bottles and had drank one in less than five seconds. “Easy, we have to limit the water.” He said to her and drank a sip from another bottle.

She nodded and gathered up as many as the bottles of water she could and put them in the bag, stuffing it full. “Alright, let's find a place where we can hole up.” He slung the backpack over his shoulder and told her to stay right next to him. 

About a half hour later, they had found a decent house that had been boarded up. Probably to keep the creatures about. “This will do.” Judgment said and slowly pushed open the door, glancing around the area. He kept his heightened hearing sharp for any noises or creatures and to his relief, heard none. He ushered Shell inside and shut the door, shoving a broken bookshelf in front of it to keep anything out. 

Shell sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Judgment gently nudged her shoulder down the hallway towards one of the bedrooms of the house. He knew she was tired and he wanted her to get some sleep. Once in the bedroom, Shell walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. Within moments, she was dead asleep. 

Judgment chuckled softly and placed the backpack on the floor next to the bed. He rolled her onto her back and slid an arm under her back, the other under her knees and picked her up gently. Her head lulled against his chest and she breathed steadily in her sleep. He laid her down, her head on the pillows and took her boots off, setting them on the floor. 

He moved her so she was under the covers and put them up to her chest. He crawled up next to her and got under the covers with her, putting his arms around her. He had waited for her to come for several years.....for her to come to him. He nuzzled her hair lightly and pulled her closer so she wouldn't be cold. He had very good body heat, of course, since he walked around without a shirt. 

But that was how he came to find himself in Silent Hill, the place where one's manifestations come alive. He rubbed her shoulder softly, letting her relax and sleep as long as he let her. Judgment found himself sleepy as well and he yawned a little bit. He snuggled the girl closer to him and soon fell asleep. 

…........................

When Shell came to, she found herself crushed to someone's chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked, realizing who she was crushed against. The muscular and pale chest rose and fell as Judgment breathed deeply, but soundly in his sleep. She put her hands against his chest and tried to escape from the clutches of his large arms, but he only grumbled and tightened his hold slightly on her. 

Shell blushed softly and then made a small, quiet yelp when he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. The bed slightly creaked under their combined weight. He must've weighed at least 200 pounds and without an inch of fat on him. She examined his face closely. If one looked closely enough, they could see the similarities between the two. He definitely had the same skin tone as her and his lips were thin. She let her eyes wander down his torso. It was riddled with scars, old and recent. She reached out and gently brushed her fingers over one on his collarbone. 

Judgment twitched slightly in his sleep and then he stirred, beginning to wake up. He opened his red eyes slowly and grinned a bit when he saw the female before him. “Hey princess, how'd you sleep?” 

Shell shrugged. “Okay...I guess.” She said and slipped from his arms once he loosened his grip on her. She missed his warmth immediately though. “Where do we go now?” 

“Well, we can start to search for how and why you are here.” He replied and got up, stretching his arms. His muscles rippled underneath his skin lightly. While she swung her backpack over her back, Judgment kneeled down so she could get on his back. 

She got onto his back and got comfortable before they both moved out of the building. “Why do you always want me on your back?” She asked. 

“Because it's easier to run if we encounter anything.” He replied, walking past a set of apartments. 

“Right...” She said and looked around. That was when she heard a hushed voice call out her name. Judgment didn't seem to notice and Shell glanced over at the set of apartments when she heard the hushed voice call out her name again. Unfortunately, he seemed to be going in the opposite direction. “H-hey, let me down.” She squirmed a little. “I need to go to the bathroom...” 

“Alright. Show me where there's one first and I'll take ya there.” 

She pointed to the apartments where she heard the voice coming from. He nodded and walked over, setting her down. “Be quick.” 

Shell nodded and then walked inside, looking for a bathroom. Once she was far away enough, she began following the voice. She kept on following the voice, going deeper into danger. When Judgment noticed she didn't come back after a couple minutes, he went in and started looking for her. 

She ventured further, following the voice as it seemed to be getting closer. “Hey Shell? Shell, where'd ya go?” He called out, still trying to find her. 

She opened a door to one of the rooms and suddenly screamed as she fell down a ways, into a place with water. She hit the water hard, the impact making her vision go black for a moment. She gasped as she broke the surface, coughing. Her feet barely touched the bottom and she looked around, beginning to have a panic attack. She then felt something brush against her leg. 

She felt it brush against her leg again and then suddenly felt a mouth full of sharp teeth clamp down on her thigh. She let out an ear piercing scream that echoed through the apartments. Judgment searched every room, hoping he'd quickly find her, still calling out her name. 

“HELP ME!!” She screamed out, crying when the creature finally let go of her leg. She saw some pegs on the walls and swam over to them and started to use them to climb out. The creature, which looked like a giant, deformed snake, grabbed her shoulder with its jaws and pulled her back into the water. 

Judgment soon found the room she was in and jumped down as he grabbed his blade. He landed on the serpentine creature and stabbed it in the back. It screeched out in agony and moved a bit, when Shell got a good look at its face. 

It had her deceased mother's face on it. “M..mom?” She gasped. 

“Don't let this man hurt mommy!” The creature spoke in her mother's voice. 

“That isn't your mother! It's Silent Hill trying to break you!” Judgment told Shell, taking his blade and beginning to slice up the creature's back. 

The creature screamed out in agony again and used it's tail to stab him in the arm. “See what he's doing to mommy?! He's trying to separate us!” Shell only watched in complete shock, her eyes wide and filled with terror. 

“Get out of here! I'll be up in a moment! NOW!” He yelled at her. 

Shell was broken out of her trance and hurried to escape the water pit. The creature screamed, distorted words and laughing coming out of it. “SHUT UP, WILL YA?!” He shouted and jumped onto its neck, slicing its head off. The creature was finally silenced and it fell into the water, black blood staining the water. 

Judgment breathed heavily a bit and sheathed his weapon, before climbing up the pegs as quick as he could. He hurried over to the wounded girl and picked her up in his arms, hurrying away. He made sure to grab their bag and headed right back to the place they were before. 

He placed her on the bed and started peeling off her soaked clothes. “I'm sorry...” She sobbed, pain running through her whole body. 

“Why're you sorry..? You hven't done anything wrong...” He said as he finally pulled her clothes off, not looking at her naked form. He examined her bleeding thigh and grabbed a towel to help with the bleeding. 

“You told m-me to stay close and I ventured off...” She sniffled. 

“Hey, don't worry about it.” He said softly. After tending to her thigh, he laid her clothes out to dry. He then took off his own and sat on the bed, wrapping her up in the blanket. He gently pulled her over onto his lap and started to rock her. “Don't worry, you'll be fine...” 

She huddled into him, trying to get warm and shivered, still sniffling a bit. He stroked her hair, hushing her lightly to try and help her calm down. He kept her close as she fell asleep against him, not for one second letting go of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Shell woke due to the aching pain in her thigh, sniffling softly. She groaned softly, realizing that she was leaning against a very muscular chest. She blinked groggily and glanced up with sleepy eyes, seeing Judgment leaning back against the pillows, with her draped across his lap. He was sound asleep, breathing deeply as he kept her close to him. She observed him closely as he slept, noting the similarities between them. He definitely had her high cheekbones, yet his jaw was sharp but rugged. She reached up slowly and traced a couple of fingers along his jawline, then down to his collarbone. He was muscular to the point where she was pretty sure he didn't have an inch of fat on him. 

It sort of made her jealous. 

While she had a bit of pudge on her belly and thighs, he was fit all to hell and didn't have an inch of fat on him. She sighed quietly and pulled her hand away, very lightly touching her bandaged thigh. There was hardly any blood seeping through, but it was very sore. She groaned softly as she moved it and she heard a rumble come from deep within Judgment's chest. He stirred and opened his eyes, which were glowing softly in the darkness of the room. 

“Herro.” he yawned, stretching his limbs before he looked down at her. “Feelin' any better, princess?” 

“A little....it's sore.” she replied. 

“We'll have t' find some medicine fer it. I'm sure we can get to the pharmacy from here. Then we'll find another spot to hole down in fer a while.” Judgment said, carefully lifting her off his lap and placing her on the bed so he could get up. He cracked his back and watched while Shell slipped her arms through the backpack, then he crouched down so she could get on his back. She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then he lifted her up by her thighs and lifted her onto his back. 

Once she was situated, they headed off to find the pharmacy. 

“Do you think we can get out of this place?” Shell asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Most likely. Just gotta find out what's keeping ya here.” Judgment replied. “Maybe some form of guilt, or something happened.” 

“I'm not sure.....I can't really remember.” she said thoughtfully, closing her eyes as she thought deeply. She was having trouble remembering what could've caused her to come to this godforsaken town and be stuck in it. 

Next thing she knew, Judgment was shaking her gently and she blinked, groggy. “H-huh? Oh, did I fall asleep?” 

“Yea, ya did. C'mon, I found a house fer us.” Judgment chuckled softly. 

Shell yawned and rubbed her eyes, glancing up at the house before them. It was a two story house and was boarded up, possibly from the creatures hanging around the town. Judgment set her down just for a moment so he could get the door open and once he did, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He set her down on the recliner while he went to barricade the front door. 

Shell glanced around the living room, noting that though it looked dusty, it appeared to be in top condition. She grunted softly as she lifted her bad leg onto the couch and Judgment was just finishing boarding up the front door. “Alrighty, now just stay here while I go see what's in the kitchen. Maybe there's enough food to last us a while.” he said and ventured into the kitchen to see if there was anything they could eat or use. 

The brunette's thoughts wandered to Judgment and she felt heat creep onto her cheeks as she realized how.... _hot_ he was in her hazel gaze. He may be the manifestation of her dark side, but for some fucking reason, she found him attractive, sexy even and she wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips of his. Run her hands down his chest, feel his muscles and his heartbeat, run her fingers through his hair....and she wanted nothing more for him to recuperate the feelings and touches. She didn't know why she was so attracted to him....but more than likely it was because they were the same person. He was just the manifestation of her dark desires and such. 

She was clearly a fucking moron to think he would even _want_ her like that. 

Shell sighed softly and leaned back for about fifteen more minutes, before Judgment came back into the living room. “Well, there's plenty of canned foods in the cabinets and the fridge works, so the shower must work.” 

“How's the water look?” she asked, glancing at him. 

“Crystal.” Judgment replied, smiling a bit. “We could stay here until we figure out what's keeping ya here.” 

She nodded, liking that idea. Judgment held the first aid kit in his hands and he set that down on the couch, then picked her up. 

“Whoa!” she exclaimed, her arms immediately going around his shoulders. 

“Ya need a bath. We also need to clean yer wound.” Judgment said. “See how it is.” 

“Okay.” she said. 

Judgment carried her up to the bathroom on the second floor, which had the window boarded up. The bathroom was a decent size at least and a little dusty like the rest of the house, but it wasn't bad. Judgment set the brunette down on the toilet seat and found some bubble bath underneath the sink, then he plugged the tub and started filling it, then poured a bit of bubble bath in it to get it soapy. “I'm gonna get in first, then you can hop in.” 

Shell felt heat rise to her cheeks, realizing that she was going to be taking a bath with him. She turned her eyes away as he undressed, kicking his boots off before edging his worn jeans over his muscular hips. She was very tempted to stare at him, but she didn't want him to think she was a pervert. She waited for the tub to fill up and then heard the splashing as he got in and settled down. 

“C'mon, get yer clothes off.” Judgment said. 

“Just don't look.” she mumbled and surprisingly, he closed his eyes. She eyed him for a moment before she took off her shirt and bra, then undid the bandage around her thigh and saw how deep it looked, but it was already healing up, to her surprise. She shrugged the rest of her clothing off and then slipped into the tub carefully, sitting down in front of him since there wasn't a lot of room for her to sit on the other side. Judgment's hands were suddenly on her back, scrubbing soap onto her back. 

She felt herself relaxing at his touch and she closed her eyes, sighing softly. “That actually feels really good...” 

“Does it?” he asked. 

“Mmm...” she nodded, arching her back into his large hands. 

Judgment gently glided her to lean her back against his chest, then rubbed the soap into her shoulders. She felt a soft heat creep onto her cheeks from her being so close to him, but she actually enjoyed the contact. It felt nice and it made her feel safe. His hands scrubbed down her arms, making sure to get her hands. Shell wondered if he thought the same about her, or if....

No, they were the same person. It was narcissism. 

She felt his face nuzzle into her hair and she was a bit surprised by that, but relaxed into it. His hands rubbed her sides and stomach, coating her skin in the suds. He was actually moving his hands closer to her chest, which she was arching herself into. She opened her eyes a bit when his hands brushed underneath her breasts and then shut her eyes when his hands finally, finally grasped her breasts in his large, but gentle hands. He purred in her ear, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples until they were hard buds. 

She gasped and arched her back into his chest, letting out a soft moan. Heat creeped up to her cheeks, her heart pounding as he caressed her large breasts, knowing they were all natural and not plastic. One hand left her chest and went to her jaw, cupping it gently and moving her head back and to the side a bit. She almost asked what he was doing, but when she felt his lips against hers, her eyes shut and she melted into his gentle touch. She didn't resist when his tongue slipped through her lips and caressed the roof of her mouth and over her tongue, making her let out a soft moan. That's what he wanted to hear. He wasn't interested in taking her quite yet, but he wanted to pleasure her. 

Judgment pulled out of the kiss to let her breathe, a sting of saliva connecting their lips before it broke. She panted softly and opened her eyes halfway, showing the pleasured haze she was trapped in. He grinned softly and nibbled her earlobe, dragging his tongue along the lobe hotly. She shivered and lolled her head to the side a bit, enjoying the sensations and heat pooling between her legs. 

“Damn....I just want to eat ya up....” he purred, one hand keeping a hold of a breast and the free one making it's way down, rubbing her side and down to her thigh. She clutched onto the sides of the tub as his hand went between her legs, rubbing his large fingers through her folds, finding her clit and rubbing it in gentle circles. Her back arched against him and she panted as his hand pinched her nipple, tugging it gently with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh...” she mewled as she felt his length press between her folds, not going inside her, but merely rubbing between her folds. He felt way above average, probably around 8 or 9 inches and was decently thick. She moaned again at the feeling and he growled in her ear in his gripped her breasts in both of his hands, sliding his erection between her folds. She gripped the side of the tub tightly, bucking against him and gasping as he rubbed against her clit. 

She already felt that tightening in her lower gut, signaling her that her orgasm was nearing. “Ya close?” he growled hotly. 

She nodded and he groaned, moving faster. He was close to orgasm as well, feeling him throb between her legs. “O-oh please...I'm...” she panted, arching her chest into his hands and letting out a loud moan as she met her orgasm, moving her legs around him as she bucked through her orgasm. 

Judgment pinched both of her nipples and snarled as he came, spurting onto her thighs and stomach. Both of them breathed heavily, slowly calming down from their high. He chuckled softly and hugged her against him, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She rested against him, relaxing. 

Neither of them cared about the mess. For now.


End file.
